Fear Cuts Deeper
by DrakarysxUnbroken
Summary: Based on the segment that took place on Monday Night Raw, Sept 3, 2018 featuring the Undertaker's attempt at getting under Shawn's skin. And get under it he did but was he speaking mere truths to man who is only half of what the Heartbreak Kid used to be these days, or were his words laced with motive. One thing's for certain, Undertaker gave him plenty food for thought.


_"...is it truly out of respect... or is it fear?"_

Fear.

FEAR.

The **_AUDACITY_** of him of him to even utter such a _blasphemous_ word in front of millions.

What was once long, tantalizing locks of gold had now been shed in favor of a shorter, easier to manage look. While it didn't give people their eye candy anymore, Shawn was well beyond the days of pleasing others. The last ten years had been rather enlightening and while there had been several instances where Vince attempted to coax the once beautiful blonde out of retirement, he had remained true to his word - if **_only _**out of stubborn pride. There was that and considering his own _'father'_ couldn't stay retired, well, that was even _more_ motivation to keep his word to all of his fans and more importantly, _the devil he made the deal with._

Shawn had absolutely no problem keeping his word. As tall, dark and creepy stated several times over in the last decade - he had left with a part of the blue eyed cowboy's soul and while it may have seemed farfetched to those watching from home, Shawn knew deep down _**SOMETHING**_ had changed. That power... that _**HUNGER**_ that he once craved out there within that squared circle had long since faded. That need to shine brighter than the very spotlights that once focused on him alone had diminished. There was something of a new peace within and _perhaps_ all of it came from being able to walk away on his own terms this time around but _maaaaaaaaaaaaan..._

The lights flickered on and off in catering and while everyone else made a point to flee the scene, the Heartbreak Kid remained rooted in his spot, still toying over the idea of taking some donuts and leaving Hunter for the night. However, the sound of heavy footsteps approaching drew Shawn's attention yet he would not falter for even a second. He already knew who it was and though his bag of magic tricks may have scared everyone else off, this one _had_ to know better by now. He was not afraid of him then and he sure as hell wasn't about to tremble before WWE's 'Dark God' now.

"The hell do you want?" Lips muttered the question in a low tone, just _barely_ audible enough for the Undertaker to hear, oh but Shawn had no doubt that Mr. Ego himself had heard. Those heavy boots came to a sudden halt behind the blonde and as expected, Taker proceeded to rub more salt into the wound he had cut minutes prior in the ring.

"Temper, _temper_ now Shawn. You know you've always been my favorite soul to collect."

The can soda that Shawn had in hand could be heard crinkling ever so slightly. It was taking everything in his power not to grab one of those trays either and connect it with Mark's face, but he resisted the urge, _refusing_ to let Mark get under his skin again except-

-except he was already there, breathing air into a that threatened to _consume_ him. Eyes closed as his hat was flicked off of his head and the low voice of 'The Undertaker' could be heard in his ear. He was dangerously close now - toying with him like a cat often played with his food. Shawn could feel the breath upon his neck; feel the 'power' that oozed from WWE's lone ranger. Lips formed a sneer that twitched with every breath taken and it was all he could do to remain put and not give in to the goading.

"We both know your ego's too big to simply _let things go_ Shawn. If you knew that you could _actually_ put me away, you'd have come back in a heartbeat because HBK lays down for _absolutely nobody_ right? Hasn't that _ALWAYS_ been your line?"

Again, Shawn said nothing. He kept his eyes closed, clinging to the can in hand but that wrist of his was trembling something fierce.

 _Ignore him. Ignore him Shawn.  
You already know what he's trying to do  
so don't give him the satisfaction of getting a  
rise out of you. Don't do it... Don't-_

"You're _afraid_. You're afraid that you're just going to get embarrassed again. You could have taken _millions_ of dollars to face any of these guys and it wouldn't have bothered you one bit to lay down for the money - _BUT THEY'RE NOT THE ONES YOU WANT_. They've **_NEVER_** been what you wanted."

And he would feel him again, closing the gap so that he felt Mark's body heat from behind. Swallowing hard Shawn listened, but the can he had been holding all this time was merely a shell of its former self. It was squashed; _demolished_ in his hand because it was either the can, or Mark's face. And then Mark continued, whispering words that may or may not have been true - he didn't know anymore.

"You know as well as I know that with Bret out of the picture, there is only one man _worthy_ of standing opposite you. It's me you want. It's what you've _ALWAYS_ wanted, but whether it was twenty years ago, a decade ago, or this year's Wrestlemania, you and I both know the result would be the same. _I would put you down again._ " And those lips of his would brush Shawn's ear, continuing quietly. "Again and _again_ until there is _nothing_ left of you to tear apart."

Whether the gesture was an accident or on purpose as a means to rile the once blonde up even more - he did not know. Regardless, mission fucking accomplished. The tray that was on the tip of Shawn's fingers went sailing across the room and he would whip around with a newfound FIRE _blazing_ in those eyes of his. The corners of Mark's mouth twitched, those piercing green eyes of his never leaving Shawn's. It was as if Mark was waiting - _waiting_ to hear that Shawn was still the same guy he could control with just a few choice words. He seemed to be waiting - waiting for the final screw to come undone - _and he was close._ God he was so _**dangerously**_ close to getting what he wanted but a well timed, affectionate squeeze of the hip drew Shawn's attention.

That spark - that **FIRE **that was ready to make Mark eat crow instantly died down. That was the affect his best friend had on him these days, and many other days back then. All it took was one look, a tender touch to let the heartbreaker know that he had his back. Whatever fire that had emerged after years of being dormant had turned to ash in an instant, and that look... that smug smirk of having triumphed over Shawn all over again was now _gone_. The Undertaker looked displeased to see Hunter who had pushed himself in between the two. Staring back at Mark defiantly, Hunter spit his gum out speaking quietly.

"Is there a problem here I need to address?"

Mark's eyes flashed dangerously, for he had never taken kindly to Hunter's meddling in the past but well, Mark had to know. With one always came the other. You couldn't have Shawn without Hunter worming his way in the picture somehow and you sure as hell couldn't have Hunter without Shawn at his side. It was a two for one deal and while Mark was poised for an attack, the lights flickered on and off then he was gone - just like before. Hunter would see him in Australia and Mark was a patient man so there was no need to pick a fight just yet.

The room was silent, leaving nothing but the sound of best friends breathing. After several long seconds though, Shawn would raise his head meeting a pair of concerned eyes. "Shawn-"

"I'm tired Hunt. I'll see you down under alright? I'll be there for you like always."

Mark had gotten under Shawn's skin the worst of ways. Mark knew it. Hunter knew it and for Shawn, it was a matter of reminding his ego that he didn't have anything left to prove. He had beaten the 'Undertaker' on several occasions, but those last two years, well, it just wasn't his time. But what Mark also failed to realize was that he had been keeping in great shape. No, he wasn't going to Ricky Steamboat around the ring these days - not with his back and all - but Mark should _**know**_ better. The hair might have been flushed down the drain but there was no way in hell that the Heartbreak Kid was _completely_ dead. Deep down there was still some vanity left about him and that vanity prompted him to rise every morning and get in a good workout. Mark looked very good himself these days too, but Hunter knew it and Shawn knew it as well.

 **He had gotten slower.**

Where Mark had once been able to keep up with Shawn's high flying antics, the voice in the back of Shawn's head was telling him that wouldn't be the case for round three.

 _I could beat him. I could finally_  
 _put him down and rid us both_  
 _of that controlling egomaniac but..._

"It's what he wants?" He blinked. _Is he purposely trying to get me to...?_

Shawn's deep musings had carried him all the way out into the parking lot where he would pause by his Uber. There was a light in his eyes; almost a new understanding of the **_entire_** situation. On the surface it seemed far fetched - _laughable_ \- really but at the same time, was it _truly_ possible that Mark _WANTED...?_

"Uh...Best Western please."

Slipping inside of his Uber, Shawn decided to purge tonight from his mind altogether. He had a trip to plan - Australia it seemed. Hopefully by then, his own path would become a lot clearer after the event and maybe, just maybe, he could quell this overwhelming desire to prove that he feared no man, not even the Immortal ones laying claim to his very soul...

* * *

[ an/ no don't ask. im not coming back for good. yes, this this walks the fine line of being slash implied because i like slash. you get this because those three are good at what they do. you're welcome wrestling fandom ]


End file.
